civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany (1848) (Frederich Wilhelm I)
Germany led by Friedrich Wilhelm Ihttp://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=559631 is a custom civilization by Zwei833, with contributions from bernie14, Jamforce, Gatoutak, Enginseer, SaibotLieh, bernie14, LeeS, Uighur_Caesar, taube and CommandeZeta. This is an alternate history civilization which assumes that the German Revolution in 1848-1849 is success and a unified German Empire is established according to the Frankfurt Constitution. And King Friedrich William IV of Prussia become Frederick William I, the Emperor of the Germans(Kaiser der Deutschen). This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Germany The Empire of the German Nation (German: Reich Deutscher Nation, Polish: Imperium Narodu Niemieckiego, Czech: Říše německého národa) is the official successor state to the German Confederation, but in a larger political sense, the Kingdoms of Prussia and Austria. Formed out of German nationalism in the mid-1800's, the superstate finally unified the Germanic peoples under an elective constitutional monarchy, similar to that of the Holy Roman Empire's system of Prince-Electors combined with democratic and libertarian freedoms similar to both Britain and the United States. Friedrich Wilhelm I Friedrich Wilhelm I, also known as King Friedrich Wilhelm IV of Prussia, the eldest son and successor of Frederick William III of Prussia, reigned as King of Prussia from 1840 to 1861 and Emperor of the Germans from 1848 to 1861. Also referred to as the "romanticist on the throne", he is best remembered for the many buildings he had constructed in Berlin and Potsdam, as well as for the completion of the Gothic Cologne cathedral. In politics, he had been a conservative but turn into a liberalist and nationalist during the revolution of 1848, and in he 1849 accepted the title of Emperor of the Germans offered by the Frankfurt Parliament Dawn of Man Welcome, Friedrich Wilhelm I, Emperor of the Germans. After the Dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, the German nation fell into division and chaos for many years. But in 1848, throughout the revolution all over Europa, Germany was reborn in the name of freedom and unification, according to the constitution formulate by the Frankfurter Nationalversammlung. In the crsis of Danish Invasion, you accepted the glory title offered by the Nationalversammlung, crowned as the Emperor of the Germans and lead the German people fought against the Danish invaders. By the grace of god elected emperor, can you fulfill the duty of a constitutional monarch? Can you lead the German people to defend the uneasy unification of Germany? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings and welcome, I am Frederich Wilhelm I, Emperor of the Germans. I beckon you to join me in tour of the unified and free Germany." Introduction: "Welcome to the German Reich. I am Frederich Wilhelm I. In the name of the great German people, I bid you welcome." Defeat: "Oh, the second German Reich come to the end, so quickly..." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Apply the Frankfurt Constitution The Frankfurt Constitution or Constitution of St. Paul's Church, officially named the Constitution of the German Empire of 28 March 1849, was an attempt to create a unified German nation state in the successor states of the Holy Roman Empire organised in the German Confederation. Adopted and proclaimed by the Frankfurt Parliament after the Revolutions of 1848, the constitution contained a charter of fundamental rights and a democratic government in the form of a constitutional monarchy. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Germany (Friedrich Wilhelm I) * May only be enacted from Renaissance Era to Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * The Nationalversammlung is built in the Capital. Black, Red and Gold In the Springtime of the Peoples during the Revolutions of 1848, revolutionaries took to the streets, many flying the tricolour. Liberals took power and, after prolonged deliberation, a national assembly was formulated. This Frankfurt Parliament declared the black-red-gold as the official colours of Germany and passed a law stating its civil ensign was the black-red-yellow tricolour. Also, a naval war ensign used these colours. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Germany (Frederich Wilhelm I) * May only be enacted from Renaissance Era to Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Empire enters a Golden Age * "We Love The King Day" in all cities Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now reading your literature and learning your laws! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Zwei833: Author * Jamforce: Artwork - Leader icon, Leaderscreen * bernie14: Graphics - Original model of Freikorps * Gatoutak: Artwork - Map * Enginseer: Trait coding * LeeS: Trait coding * Uighur_Caesar: Trait coding * SaibotLieh: Schlachtschwertierer history text * CommandeZeta and althistory.wikia: Civilization history * taube: unit flag icon * DJSHenninger: icon background Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Central Cultures Category:Germany Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Zwei833